Precious Memories
by Schizzar
Summary: When neither of the heirs want to marry a women, what problems unfold? And when precious memories are threatened, what's a genius to do? Sequel to Soulless Existence. Sasuke x Neji Itachi x Sai Kakashi x Shikamaru. Rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! Finally! It begins! This chapter was going to be longer and I have more written but meh, got lazy and didn't type it. Hope you enjoy, I don't own Naruto. Reviews are loved!**

Sai wanted to avoid Sasuke but knew that would be nearly impossible seeing as how they now lived in the same house. Itachi had asked him to move in after he broke the news to Sasuke about their relationship, and Sai hadn't resisted. He had nothing in his small apartment that made him want to stay and the Uchiha compound had the one thing that mattered to him.

If someone asked him how he had fallen in love with Itachi, he wasn't sure he could answer. He had met the Uchiha after a solo mission and in all honesty, was feeling a little worse for wear. Ever since he had learned about Sasuke's endeavors to feel, he had decided to try and be more social, doubling his earlier efforts. So far, he was finding nothing good about feeling; he felt miserable and guilty every time he took a life during a mission. So he decided to drink his new found emotions away, seeing as how the mask that had once come so easily to him wasn't helping.

And that was how their relationship started; a lonely corner in a seedy bar over cheap alcohol. Sai spilled out every secret of his own life to a man who was the brother to the first person Sai had ever felt a small amount of emotion for.

That talk had led to another, weeks later. And soon they were talking once a week, and then once a day. They grew closer and closer, and soon, it wasn't just one miserable feeling Sai was filled with. There was something lighter, brighter. He stopped coming home full of guilt and going to bed restless.

"Sai?"

Sai looked up as he arrived at the door, surprised to see Itachi.

"Oh, hi," Sai muttered.

"You seem lost in thought," Itachi said. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking. I'm fine," Sai told him, letting the older Uchiha pull him inside.

"Neji wants to talk to you," Itachi said quietly. "He's out in the center courtyard."

The look of terror on Sai's face was fleeting but Itachi saw it, just before Sai shielded it behind his mask.

"Neji isn't short tempered like my brother. You'll be fine," Itachi told him. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you are done."

Sai nodded and headed for the courtyard. Halfway there, he decided it was useless to worry. What happened, happened. That ideal would be much easier to follow through with if he didn't have so much to lose.

When he reached the courtyard, he saw Neji training, moving through the fluid motions of the Hyuuga fighting style technique. silently, Sai sat down on the wooden platforms that ringed the area, not wanting to disturb the man. Several aching minutes passed and Sai's stomach wound in tighter and tighter knows as he contemplated what Neji could possibly want to talk about.

Abruptly, Neji stopped, freezing. Sai didn't dare breath, knowing how sometimes when someone was in the fighting mode, they would lash out at others, enemy or no. After Neji visibly relaxed, Sai stood and approached him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Neji said, turning to face him.

A few beads of sweat were on his brow but he wasn't panting. His Byakugan faded as well.

"You wanted to see me," Sai said. "So I'm here."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about our...situation," Neji told him. "And we can't really do that with Sasuke around. He is not the most...rational person I've met."

Sai smirked, his only indication of agreeing. "I..."

"Why don't we sit down?" Neji asked, sitting quickly, leaving Sai to follow suit.

"Now, we have a bit of a dilemma. The Hokage wants the clan revived, Sasuke wants the clan revived, and Itachi wants the clan revived. However, both have taken male lovers."

"Yes." Sai tensed, waiting for the next question he knew was coming.

"So let me ask you and please answer honestly. Do you love Itachi?"

Sai swallowed thickly before answering. "Yes, I do. No, I don't doubt it. No, I'm not willing to leave him for you or for Sasuke."

Neji smirked. "That was the answer you needed to give to convince me there is no way to break you two up. Now we are left with one question. How do we get an Uchiha Heir?"

Sai let out the breath he had been holding, his tense muscles relaxing as he realized Neji wasn't against him, and was instead very much on his side.

"This is not a nice situation," Neji said. "It's leaving us both tense and making it impossible for us to act normally around those we care about."

"So what do we do?" Sai asked, eager to find a solution.

"Convince one or both of them to impregnate a women with an heir but not marry them," Neji said.

"But...that's cheating, isn't it?" Sai asked. Though he hated to admit it, he wasn't quite clear on what was socially accepted in a relationship and had not been sure if it was wrong until Itachi had told him.

Neji shifted awkwardly a few times before answering. "Not really. Not if all three parties are okay with it."

Sai nodded, trying not to look confused. "So how do we convince them?"

"We'll talk to them separately. You could even talk to Itachi right now if you wanted."

"I...will do that. And if he says no?"

"Then maybe Sasuke will agree to it," Neji said.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Don't be a pessimist. It's bad for your health," Neji said, smiling.

Sai allowed himself a small smile before standing up. "I will leave now, and talk to Itachi."

"Alright. I hope this works for all of our sakes."

Sai nodded and quickly left, feeling better now that there was a possible answer to all their problems.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Itachi looked up as Sai entered their shared bedroom, looking timid but determined. He didn't think Sai realized that he was getting easier and easier to read as time went on. It reminded him sometimes of a small child finally realizing what it was like to feel and having to control it.

"It looks like you're alive," Itachi said, stepping over to him. "I take it Neji was easy on you?"

"Sort of," Sai said uneasily. "We have a solution to our problem."

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow, his red gaze calculating. "Continue..."

"You or Sasuke should impregnate a women, but not marry her," Sai said, tone filled with hesitation.

"Sai...I can't do that. I could never cheat on you," Itachi murmured.

"But you promised Sasuke you would carry on the line for him!" Sai protested, his voice raising for the first time that Itachi had heard. "I'm willing to let it go if it means you don't break your promise!"

Itachi searched Sai's gaze and found raw determination to convince him not to break his word. But under that was a fear. Fear of making him angry, fear of rejection, fear of being left.

"Sai...you remind me sometimes how hard it is to be a good person," Itachi sighed, grabbing Sai's thin wrist and tugging him forward. "How about we talk to Tsunade? Just us. We'll see what we have to do so I can keep my promise."

Upon realizing Itachi wasn't angry with him, Sai went limp in his arms, the tension draining out of him abruptly. "Thank you. I couldn't stand to cause you and Sasuke to hate each other. I remember what he went through when he found out it wasn't your fault. I don't want to see either of you like that again."

"That Sai, is what makes you a better person. You care more than you realize, and that's a good thing. Now, let's go see Tsunade."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Hey Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stopped, sighing when he heard Ino's shout. Honestly, he just wanted to go home but the damn troublesome women wasn't going to let it happen. He turned and made his way back down the street towards the flower shop where Ino waited, tapping her foot on the ground like the impatient women she was.

"Ino, you've already delayed me thirty seconds from my dinner. Please don't waste me time any longer," he grumbled.

"Oh hush. You're so lazy. Now come with me!" Ino ordered, seizing his hand and dragging him inside all the way to the back room. "Pick a crate and sit your ass down. We need to talk."

Shikamaru obeyed quickly, but only because it meant he could get food sooner. "So?"

Ino stood before him, mint green eyes staring into his worriedly. "People are beginning to talk. About you and Kakashi."

"And you assume I care? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Yes but they've been talking to Kurenai. Especially Anko. They want her to choose someone else for Tatsuki's godfather," Ino said quietly, breaking Shikamaru's gaze to stare at the ground.

"Hell no." The anger was thick in his tone, the anger that he rarely showed and only exploded with when something he cared about was threatened. Anger she hadn't seen since Hidan...

"That's not what I think! Shika, I'm on your side!" Ino said, nibbling her lower lip.

"Then who? Besides Anko, tell me who."

"Promise you won't do anything to them," Ino begged. "I just want you to know so you're prepared."

"Ino, tell me. If you don't, I'll just get it out of Anko."

"Fine! Kotetsu, Izumo...Raido. That's all that I know of."

Shikamaru stood up. "Thanks, Ino. Now I know who to avoid."

"Talk to Kurenai about it. And Kakashi."

"Yeah, I know." The anger was drained out of him by now, buried completely and under control once again. "Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

Ino hugged him before he could move to leave. "I wish you and Kakashi could be happy without being judged. I don't want to see you hurt. You two deserve happiness."

Shikamaru hugged her back and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, Ino."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Kakashi looked up when he heard his apartment door slam close, leaving his small kitchen to see Shikamaru fuming angrily on the couch.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

Shikamaru didn't look up, keeping his head down, cradled in his hands. "Damn troublesome women."

Sitting down beside him, Kakashi sighed. "Who?"

"Anko. Trying to take Tatsuki away from me."

"What?" Kakashi tried not to look alarmed, or sound that way either, keeping his tone neutral.

"Apparently I'm not _good_ enough to take care of her."

"Why?" He asked, sure, but he was confident he already knew the answer.

"Because of what we are. Damn women is shoving her prejudices on everyone else."

"Kurenai is not like them. You deserve the role of Tatsuki's godfather and she will not take that away from you. You know that. And as for Anko...I'll talk to her."

Shikamaru straightened up to look Kakashi in the eye. "You know, I knew some people were going to think of this as wrong. I didn't think they would try to make me give up my Godchild."

"Don't worry about it. Anko can just be...rude," Kakashi said lightly.

Shikamaru snorted, reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. "That's one way to put it. I was thinking more of judgmental bitch."

"Um, right." Kakashi chuckled, eye crinkling at the corner. "Let's just worry about it tomorrow."

"Hm...if you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah! Another chapter out finally! It's a little on the short side and for that I apologize. . I scrapped some of the stuff I had because I didn't like it so you get this instead. I have a vague idea where this is moving so hopefully the update will be 's some yaoi limes in here and some OOCness. I apologize!  
**

**I don't own Naruto and reviews are loved!**

Tsunade rubbed her eyes. She had been planning on going home early but Shizune had just informed her that Itachi and Sai both wanted to see her immediately, and something told her it wouldn't be pleasant. As soon as the knock sounded on the door, she called them in. Itachi and Sai stepped through, both looking a little worse for wear emotionally. So it seemed her predictions were true. Again. As always.

"Well, what can I do for you?" she asked. "You are separating me from my sake longer than I want to be."

"I apologize, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, a small smirk gracing his lips. "We will try not to delay you much further."

"Thanks for the sentiment, but I have a feeling this will take awhile. So get talking."

"May we sit?"

Tsunade wonder why he even bothered asking for he and Sai were already moving to sit. "Go for it. And talk."

"Well, as you know, Sasuke has taken a male lover, which means he will not reproduce an heir. That means the duty to continue the line falls to me," Itachi started.

Tsunade glanced at Sai, who had remained silent the entire time, and had a sense of dread about where this was going.

"As I'm sure you have now guessed, I have done the same, despite my promise to Sasuke to carry on the line. this leaves us in a predicament, as you can imagine. So, we are wondering what options you can think of for us, seeing as how you are such an esteemed healer."

For awhile, Tsunade didn't say anything. "Well, there's the obvious answer of marrying a women. The other option is finding a woman willing to bear your children without marriage. Last...there is a procedure to take your genes and a women's genes and create a child artificially. Now this may sound appealing but we haven't tested this out. We have no idea if it will work, we only have the theory that it will."

"So what do you suggest, of the three?" It was the first time Sai had spoken, and his voice was unnaturally quiet, barely audible.

"Honestly? I think you should go with the first choice. Go your separate ways. The other two choices could lead to angering other clans, specifically the Hyuuga's."

"Why do you say that?" Sai asked.

"As I'm sure Itachi remembers, he was arranged to marry Hinata. Ever since you have returned, he has been pestering me to help him arrange it again. So there's that. Plus, a Hyuuga would be the obvious choice to carry on the line because of the affinity of eye power. However, without marriage, the Hyuuga's would refuse."

Sai tried to suppress the coiling uneasiness in his gut, and the effort made him feel sick.

"So we won't pick a Hyuuga," Itachi said.

"Are you willing to deal with Hiashi's pressure? He won't let you slip away easily, especially since Neji is no longer an option."

"I don't care," Itachi said firmly. "I won't leave Sai."

"Than I wish you luck on finding a willing woman. And that Hiashi doesn't give you too much grief."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for the advice," Itachi said, standing and bowing with Sai quickly following suit.

Once they were gone, Tsunade went limb in her chair, rubbing her eyes_. This will not end well_.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Sasuke?"

Knuckled rapping softly on the door, Sai tried to calm himself for whatever insults the youngest Uchiha decided to hurl at him. He had been jumpy since they had returned home, that sick feeling never quite leaving his stomach, and it was wrecking havoc on his nerves.

The door opened, interrupting his train of thought. "Yes, Sai?" Sasuke's voice was controlled but Sai could hear the tension in it.

"I wanted to tell you that Itachi and I will be handling the rebuilding of the Clan. So if you could stop glaring at me it would be appreciated."

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile and they both just stared at one another, looking for a sign _of something_. Sai watched as the myriad of emotions flickered behind Sasuke's eyes before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I see. You're sure of this?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes. I didn't want him to break his promise to you. We're going to find a way. I swear it to you."

"...Thank you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

It was times like these that Itachi wished he and Sasuke had hired servants. If he had servants, he wouldn't be standing in from of Hiashi Hyuuga, who looked very much like the spawn of the devil.

"I talked to the Hokage. I want to know why you refuse to marry my daughter!"

Itachi closed his eyes. The man was just as infuriating as he remembered. "I am in love with someone else. I will not betray them, not for anything."

"So how will you get an heir?" he demanded, eyes flashing.

"That is for me to worry about, but thank you for the concern."

His calm demeanor was obviously irritating the other man, for his expression somehow managed to get even angrier.

"I will ruin you! You...Uchiha's took away Neji and now you refuse to produce a pure heir for my clan! I will make sure you both burn!" he growled.

"That anger is very unbecoming of you. And...is that a threat?" Itachi wanted, quite badly, to throw caution to the wind and punch the man in the face.

"Yes, it is!"

. "Please remember that the Uchiha Clan does not react well to threats," Itachi said coldly, trying and succeeding to mask his emotions.

"Or what? You'll kill us? I don't think so, seeing as how that would separate you from you dear little brother."

"No, I won't do that. However, I will ruin you."

"You can't do that without a good reputation," Hiashi scoffed.

"You'd be surprised. Now please leave," Itachi said. "Before I make you."

"You can't make-"

"Yes I can. You're on Uchiha grounds, therefore, I'm the one calling the shots. Now. Leave."

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!"

"And I don't doubt that."

Itachi shut the door and dropped the deadbolt, sighing. _If I think this is bad, I need to prepare myself._

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You look angry," Sai commented as he and Itachi readied themselves for bed that night.

"I am," Itachi admitted. "Hiashi stopped by, while you were talking with Sasuke and needless to say, he didn't have anything very...good to tell me. It's left me a little worse for wear."

"I apologize I was not there," Sai said.

"There wasn't anything you could've done," Itachi said, sitting down and stripping off his shoes. "Don't worry yourself."

"Oh I could. I am not a respectable clan leader. I can say a manner of things and no one would really care, and if they did, I could ignore them and it wouldn't mean anything," Sai told him, sitting beside him and touching his arm. "Not if it meant defending you."

"You are too special for me to tolerate anyone thinking bad of you," Itachi said softly, moving closer to kiss him once. "I wouldn't want you to suffer anything I have to because of who I am."

Sai pressed into him, moving into a better position as he kissed him, tongue slipping smoothly into his mouth. Itachi sucked on the appendage lightly, drawing a purr of pleasure out of the other ninja. He became very willing then to forget whatever it was that had him angry, for Sai's hands were slipping beneath his shirt and dancing over his skin as he pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"I...love you," Sai murmured against his lips. "Even if you keep things from me, I still love you."

Itachi froze abruptly at his words. "What do you mean?"

Sai pulled back to look him in the eyes, uneasiness in every body movement. "I just...have been feeling weird since our meeting with Tsunade. Why didn't you ever tell me about your engagement to Hinata? She said it like...you should have told me and you haven't so I...feel like I am not doing something right to earn your trust."

"It is nothing like that," Itachi said quickly, wanting to mend whatever wounds he could've inflicted on his lover. "Neither of us brought it up and I didn't think it was important."

"Would you...leave me for her?" Sai asked, frowning.

"No. No. Never Sai," Itachi told him, fingers caressing the back of his neck soothingly. "I'm sorry I offended you and hurt you by not saying anything. I didn't realize...that it could possibly mean anything. Our engagement wasn't willing. We were both young and didn't want to be married to a stranger. Even now, the only person I would ever be willing to marry is you."

"I see. That...makes my stomach hurt a little less," Sai said as the feeling in his gut evaporated completely.

Itachi smiled, a barest movement of his lips. "Now, with that out of the way, why don't we continue?"

Sai answered him with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter you guys. I have no excuse really. ^^' But I hope you enjoy it anyways, and hopefully it will continue to pick up speedy in future months. 8D Comments are loved, I do not own Naruto. OOCness in this chapter but w/e. **

Kakashi knew that if he wanted to find Anko, he'd have to look in a bar, especially if he was looking for her at night. The woman liked to get into drinking contests, and beat men at them frequently, and so a bar was usually where she could be found. It only took three guesses, and then he found Anko, talking boisterously with her fellow drunk ninjas on what appeared to be her fourth drink.  
"Good evening, Anko," Kakashi said, tone blank. If Anko had been sober she would know that the tone meant she was in deep trouble. As it was, her companions slunk off; someone was wise enough at least.  
"Evening Kakashi," she said, setting her drink down and leaning up against the counter. "What brings you here? Thought you hated bars."  
"I just need to speak with you about somethings," Kakashi said, turning to the bartender. "Do you have some place we can talk for a few moments? I would hate to take a valuable customer away for too long."  
"Store room," the burly man grunted, gesturing towards a narrow hallway. "Don't break anything."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi grabbed Anko's arm and tugged her down the hall, ignoring her angry protests and growls.  
Upon reaching the store room, he tossed her inside, entering in behind her and flicking on the bright like. Anko winced, eyes squinting at the light, but Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care; not one bit. Simmering, he sat down on a barrel, fixing his coal black eye on the woman, who was now very aware of just how angry he was.  
"What's this about?" she demanded, remaining standing.  
"So I've heard you've been saying somethings," Kakashi started.  
Anko chuckled, smirking. "I thought you were above caring about what people thought of you? Did your new lover boy soften you up? Make you all sensitive inside?"  
"Not at all. I couldn't possibly care less about what you have to say about me. It's when you start threatening Shikamaru and Kurenai's happiness that I get pissed off." Kakashi stood then, stalking towards her. "Shikamaru loves Tatsuki like he would his own child. Who are you to say he's a bad influence? Asuma didn't thin he was, and neither does Kurenai."  
Anko's eyes narrowed. "If it was just him, I wouldn't be worried. But he's with you, a man. You aren't a good influence, and you're in Tatsuki's life just as much as he is. What kind of impression are you making Kakashi? Dating someone who's young enough to be your son? How is that appropriate at all? I don't think Asuma would-"  
She couldn't finish her sentence, for Kakashi had knocked her flat on the ground, being careful not to break any merchandise; he had promised after all.  
"Don't you dare presume to know what Asuma would want. You were not with him the way I was. You do not know him inside and out like I do. He would want his child to know love can come in any form, older, younger, male, female. That is what he would want," Kakashi said, voice soft. "So, stop pretending you know what's best for a child you don't even know."  
Kakashi backed away, trembling with suppressed anger. He had told Shikamaru to worry about it tomorrow; now he wouldn't have to bother worrying at all. Anko knew nothing about Asuma, not the way he did, not the way Shikamaru did, and certainly not the way Kurenai did.  
"Are we clear?" he finally asked.  
"Crystal," Anko replied, standing up slowly.  
He opened the door then, and with a final glare, slammed it behind him. If he was lucky, that would be enough to shut her up, if not, well, he'd deal with it then.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Hinata waited for the house to grow quiet before slowly sitting up and opening her window a crack. Her father had come home in a storm of anger and had lectured her for what had felt like hours. Apparently, he had tried to revive the marriage contract between herself and Itachi from several years ago, so far back she could barely remember it, and Tsunade had rejected the attempt. And then he had gone to Itachi, and tried to convince Itachi to write up a new one.  
Personally, she thought this was stupid of her father. There were surely other suitable people for her to marry, and it was foolish to try and marry the unwilling, especially when one of them had the same amount of political power as the one trying to marry them. And physically...he was powerful enough to wipe out the Hyuuga clan without a second thought.  
Which was why she was going to sneak out and speak with Itachi and Sai herself. She knew their situation thanks to Neji, and she wanted to find a solution that would work for everyone, including her father, but she knew that her father would be unable to compromise correctly; he was much too angry. She on the other hand, was a lot more calm and collected, and contrary to popular belief, was a lot more confident than what she used to be.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Itachi rolled out of the bed, shaking his head as he did so. A dream had awoken him, though he couldn't remember a thing from it, and he wasn't too keen on going back to sleep or waking up Sai. He instead entered the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing water on his face before leaning back against the wall. Unfortunately, he couldn't gather his thoughts for his name was suddenly hissed from the other room. He looked out, eyes narrowing when he saw Sai had pinned someone to their floor. A lot can happen when I let my guard down... he mused, stepping into the room.  
"What the hell?" he demanded, flicking on the light.  
It was Hinata pinned to the ground, dressed mostly in black with her Byakugan activated, though surprisingly she wasn't struggling against Sai's grip. Sai looked up at him, holding Hinata's arms behind her back with only one hand.  
"She snuck in," he explained simply.  
"Obviously," Itachi said. "But why?"  
"Can you let me up?" she asked, answering his question with her own, Byakugan fading away.  
"I could," Sai replied, though he didn't move. If Sai was any other person, Itachi would've thought he was being a jerk, mocking her grammar in a situation like this, but it was Sai, which mean he actually thought he had answered the question appropriately. They'd have to work on that sometime.  
"Let her up," Itachi said, moving to the dresser and grabbing a leather band there, tying his hair up quickly in some resemblance of order. Sai stood up, not bothering to help Hinata stand, not that she appeared to mind. "You've got two minutes to explain why the hell you broke in here. If I am not satisfied with your answer, I will go get Neji and we will try again. Are we clear?" His eyes flashed angrily.  
Hinata nodded quickly. "Yes. I am here to offer a deal with you," she began. "One that will benefit both of us. My father would argue with what I have to propose, which is why I came here alone at this hour; there is no other time for me to come find you, you see."  
"Continue," Itachi said, sitting down on the end of the bed and tugging Sai down beside him. His interest was piqued now.  
"Well, you two need and heir and I need an heir of Uchiha and Hyuuga blood. I don't want to marry you and you don't want to marry me."  
"Yes those are the facts," Itachi said, growing even more impatient.  
Sensing this, Hinata closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "You get me pregnant. Twice. I have my heir, you have yours. If the two of us sign a contract now in blood, no one can stop us or try and dissolve the contract, because we are both of legal age. I checked the laws."  
"Do you have these terms, that will go into the contract?" Itachi asked.  
Nervously, Hinata pushed her index fingers together, displaying her anxiety for all to see. "I was hoping we could all decide together, right now. You two would be better at covering any loop holes my father could find."  
Itachi nodded. "Good answer. Sai, do you have an empty scroll for us to use? We'll have you write it out."  
Sai moved off the bed and quickly rummaged through his things, unrolling the scroll on the ground and grabbing his inks and brushes, before kneeling down beside the roll. He turned his gaze and looked at Itachi and Hinata expectantly.  
"Don't write anything yet, let's talk it out first," Itachi said. "We have to specify this is not a marriage contract. I'll get the first heir, you can have the second. Both parties are completely willing to go through with the act. Both parties are of legal age. After two children, the contract is up and I cannot demand any more children from you. After the contract is up, if we wish to sign another we can. If we sign it in blood, no one can dissolve it, correct?"  
"Correct," Hinata said firmly, nodding her head quickly. "I checked through all of Konoha's laws. I am over 18, as are you, and even though you were a missing ninja at one point, you are a citizen now. Sai can be our third party witness. And I agree to those terms."  
"You'll need safeguards," Sai broke in suddenly. "In case her father attempts to make her abort."  
Hinata paled at that and bit her lip. "I..."  
"We'll put in the contract that their must be two living heirs before the contract is up, not just two attempts or one success and a miscarriage," Itachi said.  
They continued in this manner, coming up with more terms, more ideas, and more ways to cover up loopholes, for more than an hour and a half. Finally, when the three of them could no longer think clearly, they decided it was time to actually sign the document that Sai had so neatly written out for them. Sai handed them each an empty ink pot to catch their blood in to sign.  
Itachi pulled a kunai out of his dresser and sliced open the palm of his left hand, deeply, and then seized one of Sai's brushes, ignoring the ink pot provided. Blocking the pain out of his mind, he dipped the bristles into the pooling blood and put it to the scroll, signing quickly and efficiently as Hinata pulled out one of her own weapons, following Itachi's exact motions. When they were done, all three sat back, feeling a sense of accomplishment and dread, though Itachi didn't quite expect Hinata to suddenly burst into tears.  
"He's going to kill me," she whispered, head in her hands. "But it makes both of us happy, right? We'll get our heirs and we can still have the ones we love."  
Itachi wrapped an arm around her shoulder's soothingly. "I will take this to Tsunade first thing in the morning. Don't say anything to your father until Tsunade contacts the two of you. If need be, Tsunade will find a way to keep you safe until the contract is fulfilled."  
"Are you sure you're okay with this though?" she asked, voice trembling as she gazed at both of them, wiping at her tears.  
"We were going to do something like this actually," Itachi said. "You just made it easier on us. And for that we thank you."  
Hinata gave a weak, wobbling smile. "That is good."  
"Go home, Hinata and rest. We will discuss how we will fulfill the contract on another day. For tonight, get some sleep and get ready," he told her, feeling quite a bit more respect for her now.  
She nodded and slowly got to her feet before suddenly vanishing from sight in a puff of smoke; he hadn't even seen her hand signs. Sighing, Itachi reached over and tugged Sai close to him, wrapping his arms around the thinner man.  
"What have we done?"  
Sai shrugged and nestled into his grip further. "We did what we had to do. Hopefully, it will work out for the best."  
"I am never that lucky," Itachi murmured, rubbing Sai's shoulder.  
Sai turned and kissed him on the lips briefly. "I am tired. We should sleep as well. Why were you awake before hand?"  
Itachi winced inwardly; so Sai had heard him get up. "Just dreams. Don't worry about it, I can't even remember what they were about to be honest."  
Sai accepted the answer but when they crawled into bed again, the artist pulled him a little bit closer and stroked at his back until he was deep in slumber, this time with no dreams to disturb him.


End file.
